


Defining Moments

by Raptor



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor/pseuds/Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Moments

She has waited ten years for this moment, nearly her entire adult life, to be free of the lies, the deceit, the persona she has so skillfully constructed. Within days she will be free, at least that is what she keeps telling herself.

She studies Sydney, intently at play, deep concentration drawn across her youthful face and wonders what will become of her. A child, her child; something she never thought she wanted and yet cannot now imagine living without. She sees both her father and mother reflected in her and, at times, even a little of Irina herself. Time is running short and there is little left for her to do. Jack's love is strong, strong enough for both of them, she decides.

The impact hits her full force; the turbulent waters quickly envelop the vehicle as it begins to slowly sink into the depths below. Laura Bristow, the only life she's ever truly known, is dead.

* * *

She has waited her entire life for this moment, for the truth behind her father's silence, for his unspoken lies to be revealed. Whatever happens, she thinks, knowing the truth could not possibly be worse than living in the shadow of these long buried secrets.

She studies herself intently in the mirror and feels apprehension rising within her. Time is running short and the full realization sinks in; there is no turning back now. She enters, takes her seat and watches, perplexed, as a multitude of others file in and fill the chairs around her. It feels awkward and strange to think her father's past crimes, long concealed, will finally be exposed in a room filled with strangers.

The impact hits her full force as her father unexpectedly enters, making his way to the head of the table. How ironic, she thinks, that their country's flag and the CIA's emblem will serve as a backdrop for the revelation of his past transgressions.

* * *

He has waited twenty years for this moment, endured two decades of pent up anger, of unbearable loss, of preserving another's persona he has so carefully kept alive while sacrificing himself in the process, all for the sake of a child who grew to despise him. Yet, he knows without a doubt, if given the choice, he would have gladly waited forever.

He studies Sydney intently and wonders what spell this woman will attempt to cast over her. He senses old familiar patterns, a seduction of sorts is beginning and he knows from hard won experience how difficult it will be to resist. Time is running short. Her powers of persuasion are formidable, he of all people knows this, and he already senses the profound desire for the happy memories of her youth overwhelming his daughter's sensibilities.

The impact hits him full force; she has returned from the dead. He studies her image carefully on the monitor, not quite believing this ghost from the past has been resurrected, knowing a room full of eyes is discretely watching him in return.


End file.
